deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud Strife vs Isaac
A5BA4213-3CFC-4586-B3D5-222B51737DE2.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Interlude When we Think of Swords men we think of silient Powerful Heroes , well today two of the greatest examples of that image goes Face to face , Soilder First Class Cloud Strife and Issac the Chosen warrior from Weyard , I’m wiz and he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their, armors , Weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Cloud Strife Wiz:An arrogant and proud swordsman at first, Cloud introduces himself to AVALANCHE as a former member of an elite warrior unit called SOLDIER who has turned mercenary, and uninterested in anything beyond his hired task at hand. He later discovers more about his past and, with the help of his friends, learns there is more to being a hero than possessing physical strength and fame, developing compassion for the Planet and people he fights to protect. He fights to protect the Planet against his nemesis, Sephiroth. Boomstick:Cloud Strife wields large broadswords in battle, including the iconic Buster Sword, and has access to the most powerful weapons in the game. His Limit abilities involve his sword, and are the strongest, but take the longest to learn. Cloud also has the best all-around stats. Wiz: what a great start for our blonde swords men .or is he a girl? Boomstick: nope it’s a boy Wiz: ok , clould has some crazy abilities, he can frezze time , heal himself , can survive supernovas and use himself most powerful attack the omnislash. Boomstick: the omnislash was so strong it was able to beat sephiroith who is around solar system level. Wiz: woah , they weren’t kidding around , also he can run as fast as the supernova , thus making him faster then the speed of light. Boomstick: anyways , Cloud is a young man with light skin and is slightly below average height, with a lean and toned build. He has spiky blond hair that in Final Fantasy VII features one particularly long spike. Cloud's hair has become one of the trademarks of his appearance, although in later appearances the spikes have been toned down. Cloud has blue eyes, which glow due to him having being exposed to Mako. Because "Mako eyes" are iconic to members of SOLDIER, Cloud is often assumed to be one. His weapon is the Buster Sword, a massive sword several feet long which he wields in most of his appearances. Cloud's other trademark weapon is a set of Fusion Swords, which he uses in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. The set consists of six individual interconnecting swords that form a larger sword similar in shape and size to the Buster Sword. Wiz:Cloud's outfit in Final Fantasy VII is the standard uniform for 1st Class SOLDIER: indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt. Cloud wears brown boots, gauntlets with a pauldron over his left shoulder and a SOLDIER band in his left wrist. This is the uniform he wears for most of his other appearances, with slight variations. He has a silver earring in his left ear. Boomstick: cloud also has two lovers , o lah lah , Tifa his most likely romantic interest and aerith his second love interest but she died . Wiz: clouds weapon the buster sword was passed onto him by his best friend zack who gave it to him before his death to sephiroith . Boomstick: cloud also has some pretty powerful non canon feats like keeping up with sora in kingdom hearts chain of memories and keeping up with link , Ike and sonic in smash brothers. Wiz: yeah don’t underestimate this blonde chick!! Boomstick: Dude this is like our second time using cloud , please stop with that pun!. Ac cloud ssbu.png|Cloud Strife Isaac Wiz:Isaac starts the series as a young resident of the village of Vale who makes the difficult decision to embark on a quest across the world of Weyard to safeguard it from a presumed doomsday that would be brought about by the release of the ancient and sealed power of Alchemy. Though he is tasked by the godlike entity known as the Wise One to use his powers as an Adept to negate the efforts of a band of intruders led by Saturos and involving Felix to prevent the activation of the Elemental Lighthouses that will herald Alchemy's return, Isaac's perspective eventually changes upon learning of the necessary significance of Alchemy to the world itself. Boomstick:Within the thirty years that elapse after he brings about Alchemy's revival with the other seven heroes known in retrospect as the Warriors of Vale, he becomes a controversial figure who is both praised and blamed for bringing about a power that is as destructive to the world's populace as it is necessary. After becoming the husband of fellow Vale resident Jenna and fathering their son Matthew, Isaac eventually sends Matthew and several of the Warriors' other children on a quest intended to hone their skills as Adepts looking out for the world's welfare while continuing his own investigation into a dangerous natural phenomenon that has since come about as a side-effect of Alchemy's return. Wiz:The adult version of Isaac is featured early in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn as a computer-controlled "guest" character that temporarily joins the party of Matthew and Karis with the adult version Garet during the Tanglewood segment of the game's opening chapter. He will remain as an uncontrolled fixture in the party up through the Tangle Bloom boss encounter in the Abandoned Mine; his stats will not be viewable, but his in-battle model confirms that he is equipped with a Great Sword. During this "tutorial" segment of the game, Isaac and Garet are effectively indestructible and can annihilate monsters in one attack. Isaac is given to Unleashing the Venus Djinni Flint for massive damage if the player has already unleashed two of their own Venus Djinn, which allows the player to quickly summon Cybele (or possibly Judgment). Isaac will also immediately unleash the Venus Djinni Salt if any member of the party is afflicted with any status condition, and he will similarly unleash the Venus Djinni Quartz to attempt to partially revive Matthew or Karis if either of them are Downed. Boomstick:Isaac has a relatively calm demeanor from the start, which is consistent with other earth-elemental Adepts seen throughout the series. Like them, he is seen as bearing leadership qualities, which naturally incline others in the group of Adepts he assembles to defer to his judgment. He maintains trust in a childhood friend even after she apparently throws her lot in with an enemy of Isaac's who was complicit in letting her be taken hostage, but when that enemy later saves Isaac's life despite continuing the aims Isaac seeks to defeat, Isaac shows a willingness to trust his enemy's judgment Wiz: Issac is extermlly skilled and has years of Experince , like cloud , he also has Experince with multiple summons for example he can summon iris who can turn into a bright star and engulf planets! . Boomstick: more importantly he has multiple fire , Lightning and Frezze spells , he also has soul Manipulation, life manuplation and illoision creation , he is extermly powerful and has multiple skills and hax to his disposal. Wiz: who knows , maybe he can rain on clouds day!. Boomstick: Not funny!. 31A6F723-74E1-4FC4-B654-69C299432CD8.png|Issac C429D961-7427-429A-A63D-BD1E97E491B5.png|Dark Dawn pre-fight 91A0DAB5-DF7E-44C7-B863-DD91F40A8D47.jpeg|Pre-fight Boomstick: Alright the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all!. Wiz: It’s time for a death battle!!!!. DEATH BATTLE!!! Who do you think will win? Cloud Strife Isaac 7FA06B31-459F-45E5-AD3C-FA333711A63B.jpeg 6BDE763F-8E40-47A5-A12F-46694403C054.jpeg C10B70D3-EC18-4E61-AB53-4F0C48B2DF85.jpeg Cloud is walking through a template when , Thunder suddenly hits him , Cloud says nothing but gives him a mad look , Issac also gives him a mad look , The two take out their swords and prepare for battle. Fight! Issac rushes at cloud , the two swords coillde , Cloud then uses his bolt 3 , Issac gets electrocuted, cloud then uses his cross slash on Issac , Issac yells Thunder , Thunder nearly hits cloud , but cloud dodges , cloud then uses his Fire 3 attack on Issac , Issac gets hit , Cloud then uses his stop and Frezzes time , Cloud uses his Bolt 3 , Fire 3 and Ice 3 attacks on Issac , Cloud then Summons Irfit and Irifit breathes a huge Blast of Fire on Issac , Issac gets hit by the attack , But is very confused on how he got hit , nonetheless he is very injured , Issac then makes multiple clones of himself , causing their to be an illoision , Cloud gets confused , Issac then shoots his fire , thunder and ice attacks at cloud , cloud gets hit by all three attacks , Issac then heals himself , Cloud uses his cure 3 and heals himself , the two coillde again , A huge sword clash is heard throughout the temple , causing birds and other animals to run or fly away ,Issac then puts Cloud to sleep , Issac then goes up to cloud and starts stabbing him multiple times , Cloud wakes up and uses his stop again , Cloud Frezzes time , Cloud then uses his braver on Issac , Cloud then finishes up with a full power cross slash , Time reverts to normal and Issac gets hit by all the attacks , Issac then creates a barrier , the two rush at each other , Cloud keeps trying to slash Issac but cannot break through the wall , Issac then hits Cloud with a Lightning attack , Cloud gets hit by the attack and is injured badly , Cloud then falls to his knees , Cloud uses his cure and heals himself ,Issac then poisons Cloud , Cloud gets poisoned , cloud then uses his bio spell and poisons Issac , Both warriors look at each other , weakened down , Cloud then rushes at Issac , the two clash swords once more , Cloud uses his bolt 3 , Issac Summons Thunder , The two attacks coillde , causing a huge explosion, just as this happens the two both collapse of poison damage and pass out. 5 hours later.... Cloud:huh..... Issac:Huh.... Issac and cloud look at each other once more. Cloud: Let’s finish this!. Issac:Okay! The two clash swords once more , Issac then Summons Iris , Iris comes out and transforms into a brighter star , the attack engufules the entire planet , Clouds screams could be heard although out the entire solar system , A huge explosion happens , silience is heard for a minute , Issac then starts to walk away until , Cloud gets hit just barley alive , Cloud then rushes at Issac ,Cloud uses his Stop and Frezzes time , Cloud then rushes at Issac and uses his Omnislash on Issac , Cloud starts Cutting Issac , Cloud then finishes the attack by stabbing his sword into Issacs heart , killing him instantly , Time reverts back to normal and issacs body fall so to the ground , with blood coming out of his Cheast , Cloud then walks away exusted . Ko! Results Wiz: Woah that was close!. Boomstick: Indeed this battle was very close , Both clouds and issacs Weapons and skills countered each other’s perfectly, But Cloud slightly edged out in most of the categories, let us explain , Issac was Faster due to being able to react and dodge a lightning bolt but Cloud was more skilled , Slightly more experinced and more durable , Both were around large planet level , due to being able to scale to beings that can easily destroy or engulf planets , iris and Sephiroith respectively, but keep in mind that Issac was only able to dish out damage that powerful , While cloud can survive damage that powerful , so it wouldn’t be too long before Issac uses his strongest attack and cloud survives it and then dishes out even more powerful damage to Issac. Wiz: seriously, Issac had plenty of crazy abillties to keep cloud busy with , but cloud had more things to keep Issac busy with , like stopping time and just stopping all of his attacks from hitting him in the first place , cloud can also revive himself and even can absorb issacs soul , cloud is also partially immortal , which would prove very tricky for Issac as he never delt with someone that strong. Boomstick:in addition clouds arcenal was better , he had multiple swords like the Ultima , Buster sword and fusion sword , let’s be honest , the fusion sword Likley was better than most things issac had in his skill set , and in terms of striking power , cloud was stronger as well , the Buster sword was again , shown to Be able to beat Sephiroith, who can cut through buildings like Swiss cheese , this also means that Cloud can literally Exert Thousands of pounds of pressure , something Issac never had to combat with. Wiz: I guess cloud rained on Issacs day!. Boomstick: The Winner Is Cloud Strife!. F6D46847-5BF6-4A13-B67C-D7E016E9C8FD.jpeg Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Golden Sun vs Final Fantasy Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles